


【海城】只想保護你-番外（上）

by Yorkshire04



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorkshire04/pseuds/Yorkshire04
Summary: 本文請至LOF觀看：http://www.lofter.com/collection/haruru04/?op=collectionDetail&collectionId=3643608番外預計三章*69*許多偏離YGO原作之私設，不介意者再點入
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Kudos: 1





	【海城】只想保護你-番外（上）

（番外－上）

在城之內住院休養這半年間，海馬為了房子的事又找上了武藤雙六，這次他一改之前威脅利誘的態度，帶上才剛支援完AEC就急忙返國探望城之內的遊戲，藉著孫子的求情才讓武藤雙六終於鬆口答應將房子賣給海馬。

「你想改建那間房子吧？」遊戲一走出武藤雙六家就無奈苦笑道：

「雖然我已經退出了，但讓我這個前追求者替你這個前情敵爭取跟城之內君同居的新房，這怎麼說都不太厚道啊。」

「不厚道？那你不妨把這事當成我給你一個成全友人良緣的機會，這樣想的話你就會覺得我特別大度了。」

海馬說完後，瞧了一眼遊戲身旁那位皮膚黝黑、同樣留著黑紅刺髮的男人，在捕捉到對方那雙紫眸中一閃而逝的雀躍時，他嘴角一彎續道：「況且你的新對象看起來鬆了一口氣，既能祝福友人、又能讓現任放心，這不是挺一舉兩得嗎？」

遊戲聞言隨即轉頭看向身旁那位名叫亞圖姆的男子，後者先是頓了一下，在察覺遊戲微嗔的眼神同時，他連忙解釋道：「不是的、夥伴，我沒在竊喜什麼，我只是......」

縱使兩人關係尚未公開，但消息靈通的海馬早已耳聞武藤遊戲在德國期間與地方角頭的那一段＂佳話＂，黑道大哥邂逅警長之孫，還互稱為夥伴，海馬不管聽幾次都覺得這組合真是有夠另類新奇。

依亞圖姆在地方上的強大勢力，武藤遊戲或許從此以後都不需要城之內的照顧或保護了，海馬暗自得意，即使武藤遊戲早已多次表明退出，但他仍對足以瓜分城之內注意力的武藤遊戲感到疑慮，直到現在遊戲名草有主了，海馬才對遊戲放下了這麼點芥蒂。

你們可要長長久久百年好合白頭到老、不准給我分手啊，海馬在心裡＂祝福＂著，他從不待見武藤遊戲，但此時的他卻十分樂見武藤遊戲跟城之內以外的人展開新戀情。

在取得房屋所有權後，海馬趁著城之內住院這半年，派人稍微整修了內部裝潢，除了將一樓的廚房空間擴大外，最主要的動工就是二樓的房間。

左右邊各一間單人臥室被改建成雙人房，主臥室旁另外還挪出個空間做為海馬的書房及城之內的電腦間，不只將工作跟休息的地方徹底隔開，房間內的唯一一張大床也明擺著宣示兩人從今以後要過著同床共枕的日子。

「呃，我是沒意見啦，但瀨人你確定要每天跟我睡一起？」城之內在出院後跟著海馬一起回家參觀新房間，一開門映入眼廉的那張雙人床讓他瞬間看紅了臉。

「是又如何？」還以為城之內會歡欣接受，沒想到他疑惑的語氣中似乎帶著些猶豫，海馬反問：「你不喜歡？」

「怎麼可能不喜歡，我只是擔心......」城之內嘴角露出一抹竊笑後，隨即一個側身摟住海馬，趁著對方發愣之際，他先是仰頭偷親了海馬一口，再順勢將海馬推坐在床邊，接著彎下腰、手撐在海馬肩上繼續方才那個吻。

即使只是淺嘗輕啄幾下，坐在柔軟床舖上的海馬仍本能地起了慾望，本想進一步深吻，但城之內卻適時地先移開雙唇，只見他紅著臉，在海馬熱切的注視下緩緩說道：

「我一看到你就想接吻，吻一下就想要，要是每晚睡一起說不定會縱慾過度，我擔心影響到你的工作跟健......」

城之內話還沒說完，海馬就伸手勾住城之內脖子，大掌撫上他的後腦並重重按向自己，雙唇先是狠狠地吻上對方，接著舌頭又純熟地伸進溫熱的口腔內攪纏相濡，在親到彼此渾身發熱、曖昧的嘖聲四起後，海馬的手使力一拉、身子一翻就將城之內壓倒在床上。

「擔心我縱慾過度？這也要你有這個能耐。」

海馬語畢後再次俯身吻住城之內，後者則是熱情地伸手勾住海馬的脖子，用絲毫不遜色的強勢舌吻回應海馬的進攻，連身體也食髓知味地主動貼上，好讓海馬可以盡情撫摸。

對彼此身體瞭如指掌的兩人在一觸即發下，開始在床上纏綿較勁。

早在城之內住院期間，他們就已經耐不住性子而發生多次關係，常常鎖門在病房內偷偷翻雲覆雨，僅管VIP病房裡有隔音設備，但畢竟是在外頭有保鑣以及醫護人員隨時會敲門進來巡視的場合辦事，兩人在動作跟音量上多少有些控制，不像在自己家裡，不但雙人床夠大可以隨便翻滾換體位，就連呻吟聲都可以毫無顧忌地放喊出來。

海馬迫不急待想在新床上盡情地操一操他可愛的小警官，除了上面的嘴巴親得激烈，下方的大掌也不安分地在城之內身上四處遊走。

「嗯唔......嗯......」城之內越吻越投入，四片唇在斷續相接之際發出陣陣甜膩的喘吟。

海馬邊吻邊解開城之內的釦子，在他準備往下進攻時，城之內又戀戀不捨地用雙手捧著海馬的臉，趁著對方略抬眼之際，他仰起臉，對著眼前那雙性感的薄唇再一次吻上。

在一陣難分難離的熱吻過後，海馬本想順著嘴角往下吻，但每當自己的唇稍微離開時，城之內又會微側著頭將嘴湊上來，不只不打算讓吻結束，手中的力道還明顯有壓制海馬的意味，反覆幾次之後，海馬輕咬一下對方的舌尖，佯裝不滿地低語道：

「你只想接吻？好啊，那我們今天就只親嘴巴。」

海馬說完就順著城之內的意，雙唇相貼繼續方才的“舌”戰，但手卻故意幫城之內身上制服的釦子一顆顆釦回去，嚇得城之內連忙起身將海馬反壓在床上阻止他釦釦子的動作，並急得搖頭否認：

「等、等等！不是這樣！」

海馬的雙手被城之內用力壓在頭側，腰也因為被城之內跨坐在上而動彈不得，十足的進攻姿態，不過海馬並沒有因為位置的徹底顛倒而流露出一絲慌張，反而還露出一抹勝利的微笑，因為居上位的城之內明顯被方才的激吻給挑得慾火焚身，不但臉頰憋得通紅，還急躁地喘吁不止。

明眼人海馬一瞧見城之內那雙變得迷濛的雙眼就知道他欲望正盛，其實依城之內的力氣跟格鬥技術，興致來又急於發洩時，將高他八公分的海馬壓制在床上硬做根本一點難度都沒有，不過海馬一點也不擔心城之內會因為一時精蟲衝腦而霸王硬上弓，畢竟在這段關係裡，他擁有絕對優勢的主導權。

先不論雙方那懸殊的打架技巧，蹤使受過警隊訓練的城之內強悍得有如一頭敏捷勇猛的豹子，但在那病態的保護欲作祟以及兩人那糟糕到極點的初體驗影響下，城之內在性事方面註定永遠只能屈於海馬身下。

城之內對海馬的身體存在異常的完好偏執，他本來就不可能做出傷害海馬的事，再加上經歷過醫院那場稱得上災難－－在彼此技巧生澀又毫無準備的情況下，海馬初次進入不只弄痛了城之內，潤滑不足的後庭甚至還被磨擦到流血－－的急就章性愛後，城之內可以說是完全沒了做1號的念頭。

他不敢保證自己主攻時會不會因為一時激動或用力過度而弄傷海馬，即使這種意外可以預防，但一想到海馬有受傷流血的可能，他就算再興奮也會瞬間軟掉。

海馬就是知道這點才如此老神在在，有時候更以撩撥城之內並看他性慾高漲又難耐的表情為樂。

城之內是個男人，而且還是個拙於對喜歡的人掩藏慾念、又對性事一試上癮的正常男人，在面臨慾火撩燒之際，就算他會依循雄性本能強行制服獵物，但被根深蒂固的“保護欲”牢牢上了一層口箝的他也下不了嘴。

若想滿足欲望就只能自己主動向海馬求歡，事實上城之內幾乎每次都是這麼做的，即使模式千篇一律，但海馬就是百做不厭。

海馬試著稍微施力，發現被城之內用蠻力緊扣在床上的手腕果然動彈不得，他悠哉地欣賞城之內這副急著發洩而慾求不滿的發情模樣，接著眼中帶笑地輕挑起眉，故意用舌尖曖昧地舔了一下嘴唇。

身下人這明晃晃的挑逗舉止看得城之內瞬間血脈賁張，再也按捺不住衝動的他猛地束緊雙手，海馬察覺到施加在自己手腕的力道明顯增強，雖然完全不疼，但他仍彎起嘴角故作提醒道：

「城之內，你弄痛我了。」

城之內聞言果然立刻放鬆力道，性致高昂到面紅耳熱的他改抓起海馬的手往自己身上摸，用一雙被欲望燒紅的濕潤眼眸望著海馬：「瀨人！來做吧、我想要......」

「我剛剛不就在做嗎？是你一直不讓我繼續下去。」海馬將鍋甩回到城之內身上，語氣不急不徐：「我力氣沒你大，如果你執意只想接吻的話，我當然只能配合你。」

「不是、我不想接吻......呃不、不對！不是不想接吻、是......是不想只有接吻！」城之內笨拙地解釋，他改牽起海馬的手，老實地將他扶坐起身：

「都是因為跟你接吻太舒服了我才會這樣......不、不然我們重來一次吧！這次不只嘴巴......」

城之內抿了下唇，僅管有些害臊，他仍紅著臉握住海馬的手，引導大掌撫上自己的胸、接著又緩緩移到褲襠：「我這裡、還有這裡......都想要舒服。」

城之內坦率的主動索愛讓海馬的虛榮心獲得極大的滿足，他一向不吝給予誠實的城之內獎勵，於是他一手撫上他的唇，另一隻被城之內牽到下身的手也隔著褲子微微使力揉按著胯間的炙熱。

敏感的分身被碰觸讓城之內瞬間倒吸一口氣，身體也隨著海馬按摩的力道越漸發顫，被手指輕娑的唇瓣才剛開口啞啞低吟幾聲，海馬就靈光一閃地提議道：

「我想到一個能讓你的嘴巴跟下面都舒服的方法了。」海馬露出一抹不懷好意的微笑：「而且這方法連我都能享受，想試試看嗎？」

自己跟瀨人都能享受到......聽起來也太吸引人了，城之內沒有絲毫猶豫，果斷地點頭答應海馬。

海馬重新吻上城之內，兩人面對面坐在床上，一邊擁吻一邊愛撫彼此的身體，這次城之內沒有再打斷海馬的動作，他安份地閉著眼睛，任憑海馬解開他的釦子、脫掉衣褲，雖然城之內也有替海馬寬衣解帶，但還來不及全數脫完，海馬就拉著城之內往後倒在床上。

「瀨人......？」城之內雙手撐在海馬頭側，身上衣服早已被脫得精光，他疑惑地看著身下的海馬，下一秒就聽到一道強硬的指令：「你轉過去，換個方向，我們互舔。」

「你是指......」城之內愣地睜大了眼，臉色唰的一下通紅如番茄，閱片無數的他幾乎是一秒就聽懂海馬的意思。

這是要玩69式嗎？他跟海馬做了這麼多次，還沒試過這麼刺激的體位，互相口交，就表示自己要將臀部對著海馬，這怎麼說都太難為情了，但是......

城之內咽了咽口水，他有些猶豫，但心裡那股與海馬開發新世界的期待感卻遠勝過羞恥心，他輕點頭，聽話地轉身換了個方向，在雙腳跪跨在海馬胸側時，過於淫蕩的姿勢讓他一下就有了反應。

「都還沒開始就有感覺了？真色情啊，警察先生。」海馬說完還故意拍了拍城之內的右臀，屁股被打得啪啪響讓城之內簡直羞恥到只能低聲輕唔。

海馬的大手延著背滑過弧度完美的腰骨，最後停在圓翹的臀尖上，他用手掌稍微使力壓下城之內的臀部，接著一把握住眼前那根半勃起的陰莖，稍微舔了幾口後就直接納入嘴裡。

「唔嗯......！」被含住分身的刺激讓城之內瞬間喘吟出聲，身子也像過電般猛顫了一下，他下意識想逃開這過於強烈的刺激，但腰臀卻被海馬箝住而動彈不得，只能粗喘著氣接受來自海馬的口活服務。

光是私處感受到對方噴撒出的鼻息就夠他興奮了，現在直接被溫熱的口腔包覆，那要命的舌頭還一直掃過他敏感的前端......城之內不只腦袋舒服到快融化，就連腰都幾乎軟到快抬不起來了。

海馬催促似地用手拍了拍他屁股，這時城之內才回神過來，他撐起腰竿，不甘示弱地快速解開海馬的褲頭，將蟄伏其中的雄偉性器解放出來，雙手套弄了一會兒後，隨即張口將海馬猙獰的性器含進嘴裡。

「唔哼......嗯嘔......」

在感覺到下身被海馬更進一步的壓臀舔弄，城之內也禮尚往來地伺候海馬的巨物，他熟練地含住肉柱，毫不含糊地舔遍上面的每條筋帶，感受嘴裡的男根隨著他的服務越變粗漲，成就感大增的他開始擺頭上下吞吐，來不及嚥下的唾液、以及肉頭前端分汨的淫液隨著嘴的擺動流下肉棒，打濕了海馬的胯間。

嘴裡有瀨人的東西，那裡也被舒服地含著......如入天堂之境的城之內忘我地扭腰，他不像海馬用力地頂胯在自己的口腔裡猛烈進出，而是小幅度地將臀部抬上又放下，輕輕地在海馬嘴裡抽插，享受性器被溫熱包覆並磨擦的快感。

兩人的性器都被對方舔硬，這時，海馬扶在城之內腰側的右手悄悄的移開，伸長手勾到不遠處的潤滑液，單手開蓋後擠出一些在手上，接著摸上臀部、微微掰開單邊臀瓣，修長的手指揉開臀縫中間的小洞後，二話不說直接插進緊窄的甬道。

「唔——！」城之內如遭電擊般劇烈地震了一下，後穴突如其來被手指侵入讓他猛地回神，他沒想到海馬會突然轉移目標，兩指還不規則地左右翻攪戳刺、企圖撐開緊窒的肉壁。

城之內不停地扭腰，忍不住張嘴呻吟：「等、等等、瀨......嗯啊！」

海馬熟門熟路地用手指直搗甬道內的突起，敏感的腺體被用力按壓讓城之內身子一個激靈，滑出海馬嘴巴的硬挺突突地抽動一陣，一小股白濁的精液隨即噴了出來。

「你這裡還是一樣弱啊，每次都一碰就射。」海馬一躍起身就將城之內壓在床上，看著身下人一臉潮紅、小口喘吁的煽情模樣，他情不自禁地低頭吻上城之內的額角：「真可愛。」

一聽見海馬的稱讚，城之內整個人心花都開了，他睜開迷濛的雙眼看著海馬，在讚嘆這男人怎麼連用嘴撕開保險套包裝的樣子都可以這麼性感時，兩條長腿已經被高舉分開，後穴在下一秒就被粗昂的火熱男根長驅直入。

「啊、嗯啊......哈啊......」

海馬自從進入緊熱的甬道後就耐不住性子大開大合地抽插起來，即使隔了一層薄膜，他仍被窒熱的肉穴夾得頭皮發麻，怎麼不管做幾次，城之內這裡都緊得如同第一次？好像怎麼操也操不鬆一樣，海馬舒服地呼口氣，停不下來的勁腰失控地用力捅弄甬道內的突起，享受腸壁因前列腺被不斷刺激而瘋狂擠咬自己分身的極致快感。

城之內仰頭喘吟，在習慣後穴被男根撐開所帶來的詭異暴漲感後，隨之而來的是身體被喜歡的男人狠狠填滿的幸福感受，未完全射精的半勃分身隨著身體的前後顛盪不停甩動出愛液，並在男人反覆操弄前列腺下又重新直挺地站起。

他很想摸肉棒來擼射自己，但為了能更貼近海馬，城之內放棄了自慰，反而朝海馬伸長雙手討抱。

海馬心領神會地俯下身子讓城之內勾住自己的脖子，兩人緊擁在一起熱吻不止，在彼此交換唾液之際，海馬也體貼地握上城之內勃起的分身，大掌又揉又捏還幫忙上下套弄。

「唔嗯、嗚......嗯唔！」

在前後夾攻的刺激下，城之內很快地就被海馬撫慰到高潮，在射精的那瞬間，海馬那根被甬道絞得死緊的肉棒也忍不住繳械出精，他捧著城之內的臀部緊緊貼近自己，直到射完後才緩緩離開溫暖的菊穴，將盛滿精液的套子拔下來丟到垃圾桶裡。

城之內抽了幾張面紙擦掉下體的潤滑液，還順便擦拭自己不小心噴在海馬胸膛上的精液，才休息不到五分鐘，他又光著身體跳下床，收拾散落各處的衣服並快速穿上後就蹦蹦跳跳地走到房門。

「你應該也餓了吧？想吃什麼，我去煮給你吃。」城之內轉頭問道，浮著淡淡紅暈的臉看起來幸福非常。

海馬表情有些複雜：「......你不用這麼累，叫外賣就行。」

「煮飯很輕鬆的，不會累，而且外面做的東西太油太鹹，吃多對身體不好。」

「......那就看冰箱有什麼隨便做吧，你方便就行。」

「好！」

城之內說完後就歡快地跑下樓，矯捷輕快的步伐完全看不出來才剛做完一場激烈的性愛，這讓自信心強盛的海馬多少感到有些挫折。

是城之內體力太好還是自己表現不夠給力？怎麼每次做完後城之內不但不覺得累，反而還一副活蹦亂跳、大氣都不喘一下的模樣？

海馬摸了摸自己的身體，雖然那話兒比城之內的雄偉，臂肌及胸腹肌也一塊不少，但自己的體能跟肺活量似乎沒城之內這麼好，整天坐辦公室跟實際有在出勤訓練的警察果然有差。

武力不如城之內還成天受他保護也就算了，海馬可不想在床笫方面也被佔上風，於是海馬在心中默默做出增加重訓量的決定，把「將城之內操到腿軟下不了床」當做未來的目標之一。

確認關係後的兩人開始過著平凡但甜蜜的同居生活。

海馬在同性性向曝光後，曾在童實野地方上造成不小的轟動，雖然許多與KC友好的媒體並沒對此格外大書特書、網路上的討論熱度也被城之內技術性地壓到幾乎沒聲量，但仍時不時會有一些八卦小報用極為聳動誇張的報導在海馬這段同性戀情上大作文章。

只是熱戀期的兩人並沒被那些花邊新聞所影響，每天仍形影不離地同出同進，完全不將社會輿論當一回事。

跟海馬以戀人身分住一起後，城之內心情好到幾乎每天容光煥發、精神奕奕，不只工作情緒高昂、還成天笑得如沐春風，就連坐在辦公室時也會像是想到好事般突然哼歌出聲，跟人聊天的內容永遠離不開他家瀨人、休息時間就通電話或視訊、一到下班時間就急奔回家，堪比新婚的幸福模樣羨煞一票同個辦公室的單身狗同事。

「......這就是被愛情滋潤過後的男人嗎？可惡、太讓人羨慕了！！」坐在城之內對面的本田邊伸懶腰邊哀嚎道，但隨即又突然想到：

「對了，城之內！你不是說要幫我勸海馬那個無良老闆讓他准藤井小姐的假嗎！？怎麼她這禮拜還每天去上班？」

聽不得有人非議海馬的城之內往本田的腳上踩了一下，在後者直呼疼疼疼時解釋道：

「才不是瀨人不准假，是藤井小姐自己為了之後能待產久一點而積假，而且她也想在請假前把手頭業務處理完，她責任感太強，瀨人早就吩咐讓她休息了，但休不到半天她又自己跑來公司上班。」

本田一聽立刻跳了起來：「她、她孕吐得這麼嚴重還......」無奈地歎了口氣後，他接著問道：「那她打算什麼時候開始請？我也要請假去陪她，不能放她一個人在醫院待產。」

「哦，她好像預計在一個半月後請......」

城之內輕鬆地侵入KC的員工差勤系統，將新任社長秘書藤井依的假單傳給本田，看自家兄弟拿到資料後立刻拿出班表的認真模樣，城之內忍不住露出一抹壞笑：

「你對藤井小姐還真有心啊，還特地排假陪她待產。」

本田翻桌曆的手頓了一下，連忙紅著臉結巴答道：「這、這是當當當然了！我我、我可是警察、是......是人民保母！關心市民......有什麼不對！」

「是－嗎？」城之內拉長了音，瞇細的眼睛裡充滿著對本田說法的懷疑。

「當、當然是啊！不跟你說了，我要去請假了！」本田說完就直接扭頭離開座位，刻意躲避城之內審視的眼神，那副欲蓋彌彰的模樣看得城之內竊笑不止。

藤井依，本來是KC公關部的專員，在神崎被捕後，海馬相中她的工作能力及認真的態度而指派她做社長秘書，雖然在職場上的表現出色，但婚姻生活卻過得十分不順遂。

藤井的丈夫在結婚5年後就被發現在外偷腥，個性好強的她無法隱忍如此羞辱而選擇與丈夫攤牌，男方早已被家庭生活束縛得煩了，所以在東窗事發後，他正好找到藉口提議妻子跟他離婚。

「抱歉，但結婚後我才發現自己不適合婚姻，一想到要跟同一個人生活一輩子我就覺得恐怖，對妳也只剩下厭煩感，與其再這樣互相折磨下去，不如好聚好散吧。」他說。

只是藤井怎麼可能甘心就這樣離婚，她用已經出生的3歲孩子以及肚子裡也有了一個新的小生命向丈夫動之以情，希望他能看在2個孩子的份上回心轉意，但男方卻鐵了心想結束這段婚姻，在藤井百般不從之下，最後甚至頻頻動用暴力逼她就範。

本田就是在某次鄰居報案後從男方的手裡救出藤井的，他抱著下體出血的她迅速衝到醫院、因送醫及時而幸運地保住她肚子裡差點被打到流產的小孩。

從那時候起，本田就時常藉故到KC找藤井小姐聊天、還將她3歲的小孩接到家裡幫忙照顧，城之內一看就知道本田對海馬的秘書有意思，他本來想偷偷將兩人送作堆，結果卻先被藤井小姐私底下婉拒：

「城之內先生，我知道你想湊合我跟本田先生，但......我已經不打算再談感情了，所以他追求我只是耽誤時間罷了，況且我大了他將近10歲，在社會上還是個離過婚且帶著兩個小孩的女人......為了本田先生好，請別再幫忙居中牽線了。」

城之內聽到這裡其實很想替本田說話，姐弟戀又如何？離過婚又帶著小孩又如何？他看得出來自家兄弟是真心的，本田不會介意她的過去、也不會因為別人的閒言閒語而嫌棄她，城之內本想替本田向藤井小姐擔保人品，但卻被她接下來的話堵得啞口無言：

「你有想過，本田先生跟我在一起能得到什麼嗎？是，他或許會得到與心上人在一起的成就感，但同時也需要面對隨之而來的負面影響。」

「本田先生除了要平白撫養兩個非親生的孩子，還會時不時因為娶了我這個年長又失婚的女人而遭受外界的異樣眼光，我知道他不介意、我也肯與他一起面對，但只要想到未來我可能會在哪天心累時產生＂啊啊，如果沒遇到我的話，他一定會找個不會讓他承受這些壓力的女人結婚並跟普通人一樣過著正常的日子吧＂的想法時，現在的我就沒辦法自私地接受他的愛......」

「你能理解我的心情嗎？我也喜歡本田先生，所以我心疼他、我不想害他，我希望他能跟更好的女人結婚、並且去過更好的生活。」

或許是因為藤井小姐說這番話時的眼神過於哀愁，城之內意外地不知該從何反駁起，她不是因為不喜歡本田而排斥，而是因為愛著本田所以才婉拒他的追求，藤井這份＂因為愛，所以忍痛放手＂的成全讓一向執著佔有的城之內看得百思不解。

他不懂，但也沒打算去理解，只將藤井的話當成應付的說詞，為了不讓本田失望，他甚至沒向本田透露這些事，自己消化藤井負面想法的他，完全沒意識到這番話對自己的影響力，在遺憾幫不上本田的同時，他又對自己能與海馬走到相知相愛這步感到無比慶幸。

城之內原以為他能跟海馬這樣永遠甜蜜地生活在一起，殊不知，恩愛平靜的生活沒過多久，馬上就發生了一件衝擊兩人關係的事件。

這天，圭平從美國捎來了一封信，內容只短短寫著一句：『克也，這是我珍藏已久的寶物，複印一張送你！』

城之內眨巴著眼拿出信後面的照片，才看了一眼就開心地又跳又叫，興奮的歡呼聲讓正在看書的海馬也好奇地湊過來看。

只是他看了一眼就無趣的呿了一聲扭頭轉回去看書。

什麼嘛，原來只是他小時候在孤兒院跟圭平玩西洋棋時被拍下的照片，雖然這照片或許是不愛拍照的自己唯一的一張珍貴童年留影，但海馬一點都不覺得收到這東西有什麼好高興的。

「瀨人！是十歲的你！你那時候好可愛！！好懷念哦！！」

「而且還在微笑......我從來沒看過小時候的你笑過！你笑起來真好看！」

「這是在活動教室裡吧？難怪我沒印象你曾拍過這張照片！也不知道原來你會玩西洋棋！」

「你身邊好多人圍觀，你那時候在教大家玩西洋棋嗎？還是在跟圭平比賽呢？」

「是比賽對吧！？你笑了一定是因為你贏了！總覺得很精采啊，我也好想親眼看看小時候的你玩西洋棋的模樣！」

城之內邊捧著照片邊轉圈圈，不只瘋狂讚美照片中的小瀨人，還不斷用一堆猜測跟自言自語來腦補當時的畫面，發光的眼眸中除了興奮外似乎還多了份無法親眼所見的深深遺憾，浮誇的模樣讓海馬忍不住翻白眼。

小時候的他幾乎每次到活動教室都是在玩西洋棋，城之內整天像個跟屁蟲一樣黏著他後面，怎麼可能沒看過自己玩棋的樣子。

「你也太誇......」海馬才剛開口準備吐嘈，城之內就拿了個相框小心翼翼地將照片放好，見他那副生怕會不小心撕破照片的謹慎模樣，海馬這才想起，當年拍這張照片時，城之內的確不可能會在現場。

活動教室就是小孩子的遊戲間，從前有著破壞癖的城之內是被禁止進入這間教室的，在大家進活動教室玩各式各樣的玩具或模型時，城之內通常都是在外面玩滑梯或鞦韆之類的大型遊樂設施，也難怪他會完全沒印象在教室內玩西洋棋的自己。

不只如此，海馬也想起了自己當年拍這張照片會笑的原因，那是因為當時城之內被隔離在教室外、總算擺脫煩人牛皮糖糾纏的自己因心情放鬆而露出的微笑......

「怎麼了，瀨人？」城之內將照片放好後轉頭問道：「你剛剛好像想跟我說什麼？」

「......沒事。」海馬用大掌覆住下半臉，看向一旁的眼神不知怎的有些心虛：「你想玩西洋棋，我之後可以教你。」

「真的嗎！？」城之內難掩欣喜地露出一抹大大的笑臉，他連忙點頭向海馬道謝，一天內遇到兩件好事讓他開心到簡直快飛起來了，就連晚上做愛時，海馬都能感覺得到城之內格外高昂的亢奮情緒。

往後幾個禮拜，那張照片毫無懸念地變成了城之內最上心的至寶，無論到哪都隨身攜帶不說，還複印好幾張放在自己周遭的各個地方，辦公室、客廳、書房、餐桌、甚至連床頭櫃都放了一張，瘋狂的程度跟從前的小玩具車相比簡直有過之而無不及。

城之內對照片的狂熱讓海馬不自覺地吃味起來，雖然見識到城之內從小到大對＂瀨人＂始終如一的喜愛是件好事，但這張照片分掉了城之內對＂海馬＂的關注也是不爭的事實，有時他人活生生的就站在旁邊呢，但城之內卻一個人捧著照片窩在沙發邊看邊傻笑，完全無視海馬的存在。

況且，那是他在「終於不用看到那隻煩人的蒼蠅」的心裡狀態下，因為鬆了口氣而拍下的微笑照，所以城之內表現得越喜歡那張照片，海馬的心裡就越覺得複雜，揮之不去的心虛甚至讓他越看照片越覺得刺眼。

在某一次激情完後，海馬都還來不及從兩人纏綿悱惻的餘韻中脫離，城之內就又拿起床頭櫃的照片在旁邊直呼＂你小時候真的好可愛＂、＂比院裡任何小女生都還要可愛十萬倍＂、＂你以後有小孩一定也這麼可愛＂之類的誇張稱讚，聽得海馬突然內心一陣煩躁。

於是他像是要澆熄城之內那股異常欣喜的情緒般冷冷回道：「你想太多了，我不會有小孩。」

海馬驟冷的語氣讓城之內有些嚇到，他反應不及，先是回了一聲疑惑的「呃？」接著又連忙接話：

「哦、這我知道，我跟你都是男人嘛，男人跟男人之間不會有小孩，嗯，我知道的、我剛剛只是想像......」

「對一張照片想像這麼多做什麼？無聊透頂。」

海馬伸手從城之內手中抽走相框，為了眼不見為淨，他直接將相框正面朝下扣在床頭櫃上，但城之內卻又立刻搶了回來並捂在胸口，那副護著照片的模樣看得海馬瞬間光火。

擅於察言觀色的城之內自然察覺到海馬的不悅，他迅速將照片藏進抽屜裡，以為海馬只是純粹不想看到自己年幼時的青澀照片、又或者是看到別人對自己照片各種意淫妄想而感覺不舒服，他立刻笑著向海馬賠不是：

「抱歉，我、我沒有別的意思，我只是因為......沒參與到，所以才一直對照片想像一些有的沒的。」城之內沒有明說，因為太想親眼看到，所以他甚至還將照片中站在瀨人後面的那個小孩想像成自己。

「你如果想知道照片的事，我可以直接告訴你。」

海馬顯然沒因為城之內的道歉而打算善罷干休，他想，趁現在說開也好，不只能斷了城之內對那張照片的癮，自己往後看到那張照片也不會再感到心虛，於是海馬毫不客氣地問道：「你不是想知道我為什麼拍這張照片時會笑嗎？」

城之內點點頭，他猜：「因為玩棋贏了圭平？」

「不是。」靠坐在海馬床頭的海馬雙手叉胸，不以為然地答道：「是因為你不在。」

「我不在？」城之內愣了一下：「什麼意思？」

「你小時候整天跟著我，像蒼蠅一樣趕也趕不走，偏偏你又沒有破壞別人心情的自覺，早也跟晚也跟，都快被你煩死了，所以你一不在，我心情當然愉快。」

「咦......是這樣嗎？」海馬直白的說明總算讓城之內聽懂了，他抓了抓頭，恍然大悟後是明顯帶著尷尬的苦笑：「對啊，都忘了你那時候......」

曾猜想許多種照片中的瀨人微笑的原因，沒想到真正的謎底是這樣。

城之內還是很愛這張照片，只是在得知照片背後的真相後，他卻瞬間沒了一開始的興奮，不只整個人像顆消了風的皮球般灰敗地聳下雙肩，原本睜得圓潤的有神雙眼也低低地垂下。

僅管海馬早就預料到城之內會因此感到失落，但實際見到仍免不了產生一些罪惡感，他伸手攬過城之內，先是心疼地拍了拍他的背，接著又溫柔地親吻他的眼角，最後更是直接將他抱在懷裡安慰：

「我說這個不是故意讓你難過，我只是希望你別一直看著小時候的我，它就只是一張照片，你可以藉著它懷念以前的我、也可以在我出遠門時藉著它想我，但就是他媽的不能在我跟你做完愛時搶走你的稱讚。」

埋在海馬懷裡的城之內這時噗嗤一聲，他打趣道：「瀨人，你在跟照片吃醋嗎？」

「是又如何？你現在開始討厭照片中那個小時候的我了吧？那樣很好，這樣你以後就只能喜歡現在這個我了。」

海馬那幼稚的獨佔欲讓城之內聽了臉上又重拾笑容，他雙手環上海馬的肩，給了一個體諒的回抱，但本來藉著照片在腦海中想像出的畫面卻在此時有了些微的改變：

他曾想像站在瀨人身後的孩子就是自己，但這個自己逐漸變淡，而鏡頭前的瀨人微笑卻越發加深，最後在自己完全消失時，瀨人的臉上露出了張極為燦爛好看的笑容。

城之內甩甩頭，手也加重環抱的力道，兀自沉浸在海馬鼓動心跳聲的他，沒發現試圖將那份奇怪的幻想拋出腦後的同時，自己平靜無波的內心早已被點得漣漪四起。

......

......

照片事件過後，兩人又相安無事地過著如同以往的恩愛日子，但海馬卻敏銳地從這平靜的生活中隱約察覺到城之內一個微小的改變。

這改變不是指城之內的脾氣或個性變差、還是對海馬失去興趣之類的事，而是城之內開始會給海馬一些私人空間，不再像以往彷彿貼身保姆似的24小時跟在後頭瞻前顧後。

海馬一開始有些意外城之內這塊牛皮糖居然會降低黏度，但在發現城之內不是因為其他人事物而冷落自己、且對自己的愛也沒有因此減少後，他也無從藉題發揮起。

畢竟海馬仍感覺得到城之內還是深愛著他，城之內的整顆心也依然繞著他轉，迷戀他、保護他、要緊他，就連做愛時都像以前那樣積極配合，除了愛黏愛跟的次數減少以外，所有的一切都跟以前無異。

海馬沒有特別將城之內的這個小異狀放在心上，反而趁著多出來的私人時間默默＂精進＂自己，除了在公餘時間勤跑健身房練重訓外，還找來五星級飯店的主廚親自傳授烹煮那道夢幻料理－也就是他答應了城之內許久，但味道卻一次也沒及格過的美味咖哩飯－的訣竅。

等到特訓完成的那天，他要為城之內安排一個難忘的夜晚，海馬心裡盤算著，他要用精湛的廚藝做出好吃到足以讓城之內涕淚的完美咖哩飯、他要用練得精實的身體操到城之內腰腿盡軟。

或許，這中間還可以再穿插個求婚驚喜？當心頭產生這個想法時，就連海馬自己也嚇了一跳。

結婚，一個對於23歲的他還十分遙遠的事會突然浮現在腦中是有原因的，前幾天曾從城之內嘴裡聽見、可能因為仍記憶猶新，所以才在這時候連想到求婚。

城之內最近常常在獨處時問他一些奇怪的問題，諸如「你原本就喜歡男人嗎」、「你原本想過什麼樣的生活？」、 「你原本的人生目標是什麼」、「你原本......」等等，一些關於自己對人生有什麼看法的問題。

雖然不難回答，但海馬就是越答越覺得莫名其妙，他原本懷疑城之內會不會是迷上什麼直銷類的東西，但也不見他問完後有更進一步的動作，而前幾天，城之內又問了海馬一個問題：

「你原本有想過要結婚嗎？」

問題才剛落下，海馬就立刻恍然大悟先前城之內問他這麼多有關人生規劃的原因，原來城之內是想跟他結婚呢。

當下的海馬其實是心跳加速的，他沒多問，也裝做沒聽懂城之內話中含意的樣子，故作鎮定地給了他一個模稜兩可的「或許吧」答案。

跟城之內結婚......老實說海馬從沒考慮過這種事，但如果城之內想要，他不介意實現城之內的願望。

做為結婚對象，城之內或許稱得上是最理想的伴侶，他出得廳堂、入得廚房、更上得了床，還有著對海馬最絕對的忠誠及愛戀，反正現在的同居生活也跟婚後沒什麼兩樣，如果用一紙契約就能將這樣的城之內永遠綁在身邊，這也算是一場穩賺不賠的交易。

海馬知道日本政府不承認同性婚姻，但這無妨，城之內不會因為沒有那張紙而離開自己、但可能會因為自己主動提出結婚而感動到喜極而泣，只要能讓城之內知道，自己跟他有著相同的心意就足夠了。

一旦決定要實現求婚驚喜後，行動力驚人的海馬當天就請人訂製結婚鑽戒，在等待戒指製好及送來的這段時間，他也不忘繼續上健身房及找大廚討教，終於在半個月後，一切都準備就緒。

「你下班後直接回家等我。」海馬在出門前跟城之內叮囑道：「不用去買菜，今天由我負責吃的。」

「哦，好......」城之內疑惑地點點頭，看海馬那副自信滿滿的模樣，看來是又要挑戰做咖哩飯了，頓覺窩心的城之內嘴角微微上揚，但隨即又像是想到什麼倏地收回笑容。

而城之內那個小小的幸福微笑讓海馬一整天都精神抖擻，幾乎整個上班時間都在策想著晚上的計畫，期待的心情讓他連工作情緒都為之振奮，不過就在他終於結束最後一個行程並準備返回公司的途中，卻發生了一個小小的意外。

「痛......好痛......」坐在副駕駛座的秘書藤井突然抱著七個月大的渾圓孕肚，表情痛苦地緊揪在一起、慘白的臉上滿佈冷汗。

磯野邊開車邊側身關心，但隨即朝海馬著急大喊：「不好了、瀨人少爺！藤井小姐破水了！」

「破水？現在不是才七個月而已？」海馬明明記得藤井曾說預產期是兩個月後，難道是早產？

海馬立刻吩咐磯野快車開到附近的醫院，同時也打電話給即將下班的城之內，本來要報備會晚一點回去，怎知城之內一聽到藤井要生產了，二話不說馬上通知本田並且迅速趕到醫院。

海馬一行人先抵達醫院，由於磯野在外頭停車，送藤井進醫院的海馬一個人等在產房外，過了約莫十來分鐘，產房裡突然傳出了一陣宏亮哭聲，緊接著護士就抱著一個用布包住的嬰兒推門走了出來。

「你是孩子的爸爸吧？恭喜你，是個健康的男孩。」護士和藹地笑著，她很順手地將手中的嬰兒抱到海馬懷中：

「因為是早產的關係，等等還是要待保溫箱一陣子，在這之前先給爸爸抱抱小孩。」

海馬愣在原地，那句＂我不是孩子的爸＂的澄清還來不及說出嘴，城之內跟本田就從外面趕了過來。

「藤井小姐呢！？她還好嗎！？」本田著急地衝上前詢問護士，海馬趁這時候動作笨拙地將懷中的小孩塞到本田手上，在護士意會到原來認錯小孩的父親時，他趕緊拉著一旁的城之內往外離開。

那小東西抱在手裡的感覺太奇怪了，明明是小小的、輕輕的、軟軟的一個肉球，但卻讓他感覺到極為巨大的生命重量，傳到手臂的溫熱更是讓他全身僵硬到完全不敢用力，就怕練得滿身肌肉的自己會一個不小心折斷這脆弱的小生命。

這突如其來的抱小孩體驗讓海馬感覺既陌生又新奇，他沒發現身旁的城之內看他的眼神越變越複雜，也沒發現一向多話的城之內一路上都靜悄無聲。

「你在客廳等著，不准進來。」

海馬一回到家就照計畫到廚房大顯身手了起來，早已練習多次的他，不管是米飯的炊煮還是咖哩醬的調製上都十分得心應手，傳承自主廚的烹調技巧及特選的高級食材，光在料理過程中就瀰漫出陣陣咖哩香，海馬在廚房搗鼓了許久，終於在一小時後大工告成。

城之內坐在餐桌的椅子上，睜圓了眼看著眼前擺得猶如餐廳擺盤的咖哩套餐：

用精緻餐盤盛裝的蛋包飯看起來鬆軟滑順、另一邊的料多實在的咖哩醬也散發著香甜的濃郁香氣，鋪著高麗菜絲的碟子上擺放一塊塊炸得金黃焦香的炸豬排，旁邊除了備好蕃茄醬或巴西里粉之類的各種調味料外，還附上一份切成兔子狀的蘋果切片。

「這、這你做的？」城之內難以置信地看著海馬，接著毫不吝嗇地稱讚道：「真厲害，這看起來好像很好吃！」

「不是＂好像＂，是絕對好吃。」城之內訝異地看向眼前自信滿滿又笑得意氣風發的海馬，接著就舀了一口咖哩飯往嘴裡送。

城之內慢慢咀嚼，仔細地品嚐漫延在嘴中的味道，在嚥下那口飯的瞬間，他抬起頭，用暖如陽光的燦爛笑容給予最滿意的回覆。

海馬拉開椅子坐在城之內對面，看到自己煮的料理被對方津津有味地一口接著一口吃下，海馬除了暗自慶幸這幾個禮拜的特訓沒有白費以外，內心也頓時浮上一股＂幸福不過如此＂的滿足感。

「好吃嗎？」海馬問。

城之內點頭連贊：「嗯，好吃！」

「有喜歡嗎？」

「嗯，喜歡！」

「以後想再吃嗎？」

「如果你不嫌麻煩的話......想！」

「那跟我結婚吧。」

海馬突如其來的一句話讓城之內瞬間停下動作，他瞠愣著大眼，反應如預期那般震驚，但情緒似乎不像海馬所想的那般喜悅。

他想像過許多種城之內聽到自己求婚的反應，可能會當場愣住、可能會喜極而泣、可能會興奮得語無倫次，就是沒想像過城之內會露出一副像聽到什麼壞消息似的難看表情。

「你說......結婚？跟我？」

「對，跟你，你之前不是問我想不想結婚嗎？」

海馬壓下內心的不安，拿出預藏好的戒指遞在城之內面前，語氣斬釘截鐵：「我現在認真回答你，我想結婚，而且只想跟你結婚。」

「......」

城之內的目光絲毫沒移到眼前閃著璀璨光芒的鑽戒上，他眼神哀怨地看了一眼海馬，接著低下頭，沉默許久後才緩緩說道：「瀨人，對不起，我不能跟你結婚......」

海馬還沒從城之內口中那句跌破眼鏡的拒絕裡反應過來，就聽到他接著續道：

「還有，從今天起我會搬出去，我們......分手吧。」

TBC

＿＿＿

＿＿

年底好忙啊QQ  
正在趕第三篇  
過兩天再來更新番外中篇～～


End file.
